Zuko's First Date
by Shinobi Saru Corp
Summary: This is a oneshot from the Tales of Ba Sing Se, and, duh, it's the tales of Zuko. Hope you enjoy it!


**Written by Tora**

* * *

**Zuko's First Date**

I was positive that she was a spy. And that she was going to turn us in. Maybe I was just a little paranoid or something.

Anyway, I thought she suspected that we were from the Fire Nation.

That careful look she gave me. She was a 'regular costumer', but I knew it could only be days before she accused us of being Fire Nation. We might lose our whole cover.

Surely Uncle notice the suspicious girl.

To be on the safe side, I warned him. "Uncle, we have a problem. Don't look now, but there's a girl at the corner table. She knows we're Fire Nation…" I hissed to my Uncle.

Of course Uncle looked. He never does anything that I tell him to do.

"I've seen that girl a lot," Uncle replied back. So he had noticed too. What were we going to do? "Seems she has quite a little crush on you!"

Wait—what?

"W-what?!" I managed to splutter back. That girl had a… _crush on me_? No no, she's a spy and she—oh crap, she's coming up—Uncle, hide me!

I was about to dart away, but it was too late.

"Thanks for the tea. What's your name?" The girl asked. She gave me a smile.

Um… uh… _what the heck was I supposed to say?!_ Several random names shot into my head. "Um… my name's Lee," I finally stuttered. My face flushed scarlet. It wasn't the fact that I was talking to a girl or the fact that I was stumbling over my own lines. Uncle gave me a playful nudge, and when I looked at him for help, all he did was wink at me. Humph! Thanks a lot, Uncle! "My uncle and I just moved here."

"Hi! My name is Jin," She said, then she shifted her feet. "I was wondering if you would like to go out sometime."

What? As in: D-A-T-E?!

I was about to say no, but Uncle shoved me aside and said grinning from ear to ear, "He'd love to!"

I glared at my no good Uncle. I don't want to go out on a stupid date! What would I do on a date? Feed her lies about my past? Oh joy! Great…

"Great!" Jin said smiling even bigger. "I'll meet you in the front of the shop at sundown."

* * *

I should have said I was sick and called off the date. And I was sick after Uncle splashed me with some of his smelly perfume. And he gave me the stupidest hairdo ever. No girl wanted to go out with a guy who looked slimy. Really, Uncle? Really?

Once the shop was closed, Uncle felt it his duty to 'dress me up' all 'nice looking'. If my family found out—forget it.

I walked outside the teashop, wishing I had called it off. Maybe Jin wouldn't be there… maybe she forgot.

Jin was outside waiting for me. She came up to me and ruffled my hair.

"You look so nice!" She commented.

"Hey—what are you doing?! My uncle spent forever on the hair style!"

I wasn't too sad that it was gone, but it annoyed me to have some girl destroy my hairstyle.

Jin took my arm and led me to the city.

She showed me all the cool things in the city. I bought Uncle a teacup with a Ba Sing Se design on it. I had to end up using my money to buy stuff Jin wanted, because she forgot her wallet. Good grief.

Finally we stopped for dinner.

"So, how do you like the city so far?" Jin asked, slurping down noodles.

I picked at my rice. My mouth was dry. What was I supposed to say? "It's okay," I managed. I hastily stuffed some dumplings into my mouth.

"What do you do for fun?" She mused on.

Fun? How old did she think I was? Ten? I frowned. "Nothing," I blankly. I didn't really have time to play and have fun.

What a fun date. In which Zuko gets grilled by a fifteen year old girl.

A waiter came up to save me. Or so I thought. "Would you and your girlfriend care for dessert?"

I lashed back, "She's not my girlfriend!"

I might have yelled a little too loud. I quickly looked around and then back at my plate of rice, my face slowly turning red.

I looked back at her. I raised my eyebrow. "You eat a lot for a girl…" I commented. Great, that probably wasn't the best thing to say.

She stopped slurping down noodles and looked at me shyly. "Oh thanks!" She said a little nervously. "So, Lee, where were you and your uncle living before you came here?"

Oh great. Shoot, how was I supposed to answer this question. Well you see, I'm the Fire Lord's son and—_no_. Just no. I took a deep breath. "Um, well, we've been travelling all around for a long time."

Jin gave me a curious look. She was cute. I blinked hard. I couldn't get tangled up with her. "Oh, why were you traveling so much?"

My mind raced for a good lie. Why was she asking so many questions?! Did you usually ask so many questions on a date?! "We… uhhh… were… part of a traveling… um… circus…" Dumb, Zuko. Really really dumb…

Jin didn't think it was at all stupid. "Really? What did you do? Wait… lemme guess… you juggled!"

I hate juggling. "Yes… I juggled…" Now can I go home?

"I've always wanted to learn how to juggle," She gave me a bashful look. "Can you show me something?"

She handed me three clay pots. I bit my tongue. Stupid stupid stupid, Zuko… you got yourself in this trouble, you get yourself out. You're a big boy… you can do it. I took the pots. I can't juggle at all. I tried to juggle. And failed. The end. Can I please go home now? This is super awkward!

"I haven't practiced in while," I apologized.

"That's all right," Jin said sweetly.

She was nice enough not to give me a hard time. "Hey, I want to show you one of my favourite places in the city," she said eagerly.

Good grief, not another place…!

"I'm so excited for you to see the Firelight Fountain. The lamps make the water sparkle and reflect in the pool in the most beautiful way," She said, smiling that big smile of hers.

I couldn't say no.

* * *

We came to a large fountain. The water was shooting into the air and splashing down into a large pool, but the lamps… they weren't lit. It was completely dark.

"I can't believe it!" Jin cried. "The lamps aren't lit!"

I could feel Jin squeeze my hand in frustration. She looked so disappointed. She really wanted to show me this and now she couldn't.

I wonder if I should… no. Well… she had been really nice to me. "Close your eyes and don't peek," I finally said. I'd have to do it quickly.

Jin let go of my hand and covered her eyes up.

I took a deep breath. The next thing I knew, fire leapt from my fingertips. I sent flames from lamp to lamp until they were all lit. It felt good to Firebend again. She really was right. The water does sparkle, like fiery sparks. It was really pretty. I almost forgot to say to her, "Okay, now you can look."

Jin opened her eyes and her face lit up almost as brightly as the fountain lamps. Her hands went down to her side. "Oh… wow! What happened? How did they light? What did you—" the words died away on her lips, as she gave me the biggest smile.

I couldn't help but smile back. "It's magic."

"Right," Jin said. "Because you work at a circus, you're probably taught to learn magic!"

I nodded. She was so sweet and simple minded, that it never crossed her mind that I might be a Firebender. It kinda made me feel happy to see Jin so happy. Funny how that works. When someone feels happy, you feel happy too.

She kissed me.

I blinked and then remembered. "I brought you something," I said. I held up a coupon between us. "It's a coupon for a free cup of tea."

That made her smile some more. Good grief, she was extremely cute.

"Lee, that's so sweet!"

"Don't thank me. It was my uncle's idea. He thinks you are our most valuable customer," Before I could stop myself, I spewed out, "I hope you still come."

She blushed and said, "I have something for you, too," She said. "Now it's your turn to close your eyes."

Okay, my eyes were closed. What was she going to do? Run off and tell them that I was a Firebender? She had the evidence she needed. Maybe she was playing it sweet this whole time—she kissed me again.

Before I realized it, I kissed her back.

It was nice. To have someone like you. I didn't get that a lot now a days.

I couldn't get involved with this girl though. I liked her. A lot. Amazing how one night's misery can turn into something romantic.

I pulled away from her. I cursed myself for pulling away a little too abruptly. I could have pulled away gently, but nooo, apparently Zuko never does anything gently.

"What's wrong?" She was giving me that curious puzzled look that I found extremely cute.

Now I made her feel bad. I really didn't want to make her feel bad. "It's complicated…" I said finally. I really wanted to walk her home, and I probably should, but I needed to get away as quick as possible. My emotions were getting tangled up with my life. "I have to go."

I went back to the apartment. Without saying bye to Jin. Or giving her any reasons why I had to leave. I wondered if she'd ever come back to the teashop. Part of me wanted her to come back again, but I knew it was better that she didn't.

"How was your night, Prince Zuko?" Uncle asked me.

I didn't want to talk about it. I was confused and tired. I stepped into my room and slammed the door. I don't know. I actually liked her. But I can't get into any relationship. Not now. Not when I can't tell her anything. It would be a relationship built on lies, supported by lies, and with a foundation of lies. I convinced myself that it was the right thing to do. End it there, before we both got hurt.

Still. I enjoyed doing something that made someone else happy, that wasn't making tea for people. I looked back on my awkward day. Tonight I felt happy for a few minutes. I got kissed by a girl that I liked. I can't remember the last time I felt so happy.

I opened my door and stuck my head out.

"It was nice," I said.

It really had been.

_**The end.**_

* * *

End Note:

Zuko. He's my favourite character. Even when he had the dorky little ponytail. He was my favourite. And he's my favourite to the end.

That one episode where everyone was just enjoying Ba Sing Se was so much fun to watch. Especially Zuko's date.

My younger sister got a little Avatar book called The Tale of Zuko. I got to read Zuko's date and it inspired me to write one myself. From his point of view, I gave more detail (or tried), and added stuff they forgot from the show and added stuff I wanted.

Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it! Tell me what you think in a comment below! :D


End file.
